Dagger
Dagger is an anti-villain of Black Butler manga and its third season anime. first-string member and the juggler of the Noah's Ark Circus. He is regarded as a talented knife thrower who never misses his target. He is perhaps the love interest of Beast, being in deep care to her and calling her his Big Sis. He is also one of the most tragic character of the whole series. He is voiced by Nobuhiko Okamoto in the Japanese version, and Michael Sinterniklaas in the English dubbed version. Biography Dagger grew up in an alley in the East End, referred to as a gutter, with the other first-string circus members, less Snake. Joker stated that they came together because they were each defective in a way. In Dagger's case, he has been missing his right leg since birth. Ten years ago, Doll rushed up to Joker one day with a tooth in her hand. She gleefully exclaimed that it fell out and promised she would buy them all bread later, believing that she would later get a coin from the Tooth Fairy. However, she was oblivious to the fact that it did not actually exist. Dagger, Joker, Beast, Peter, Wendy and Jumbo then proceeded to work on manual chores earnestly all night long in order to earn a single coin for Doll. They were relieved to see they made it on time as they placed it beside her whilst she was sleeping. The next morning, an oblivious Doll showed off her coin to them, stating how happy she was that they could eat bread with it and an exhausted but happy Dagger smiled along with her. However, in the belief that the Tooth Fairy would give her more coins, Doll later attempted to take out more teeth that weren't wobbly, to the dismay of the others. As thieves, they were unsuccessful, and they barely managed to survive. At some point, Baron Kelvin found them in the alley and adopted them. At his manor, a sulking Dagger sat beside Beast on a bench, observing as the other children play. Seeing this, Joker called Jumbo over. Jumbo invited Dagger to climb onto his back, and then he carried Dagger to the other children so that he could play with them. After living at Baron Kelvin's manor for some time, they decided to start a circus, and Joker gave him the stage name "Dagger," which initially he was not excited about. His real name is unknown. Noah Ark's Circus Arc Dagger, along with the other members of the Noah's Ark Circus, parades the streets of London, in order to uplift the spirits of people and garner attention for their circus troupe. At a circus show that Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis attend, Dagger is presented by Joker as the bull eye's knife-thrower—which is reflected in his stage name—and he performs fittingly. After the show in the first-aid tent, Dagger has his prosthetic leg examined by Joker. When Sebastian investigates Beast's prosthetic leg a little too closely, he assists her in attacking him, only to be later stopped by Joker. The next day, Sebastian returns with Ciel to take the entrance exam. Dagger is shocked by Ciel's success at knife-throwing, and later at tightrope walking. Joker leaves them in the practice tent to stretch, and Dagger approaches them, admonishing them for being so sluggish. When questioned by a fellow member of the circus, Dagger informs that for today's performance he was the "top batter" and now he is just observing practice. He then asks Ciel and Sebastian what sort of show or "program" they would like to put on. He decides to take over teaching Ciel how to throw knives. When Sebastian shows that he is exceptionally skilled at every task, Dagger introduces them to Suit, someone who is equally skilled, who turns out to be William T. Spears. William then comments derisively on demons, and Dagger is initially speechless; however, he decides that William must be a joker with an interest for the occult. He encourages William and Sebastian to bond over their hopes for a great circus life; when William disagrees and promptly begins to leave, Dagger stresses that the circus is about teamwork. Afterward, Dagger urges Ciel to begin practicing, while mistakenly thinking that Sebastian and William are getting along. Later, Ciel interrupts Sebastian and William's coversation, saying "that noisy knife thrower is calling." They return to the tent, where Joker and Dagger share the room assignments. When Sebastian and William are announced as being tent-mates, Dagger states that it is great opportunity for Ciel to make new friends (he is paired up with Freckles) as he is already close to Sebastian. That evening, the first-string circus members, less Joker, Doll and Snake, arrive at the Phantomhive manor, and he splits off with Beast to accomplish their task more quickly. Inside the manor, they hear sounds of a fight, and assume that there must be a bodyguard. Near the staircase, they encounter Baldroy, and Dagger throws daggers at him. Baldroy blocks the daggers with a skillet, and gets Finnian to aid in the attack. Dagger and Beast flee the area, narrowly avoiding the statues thrown by Finnian and bullets shot by an unseen Mey-Rin. Because of the danger, Beast suggests retreating. They attempt to navigate their way out of the manor, and come into the kitchen instead. Baldroy reveals a hidden machine gun, and Dagger uses his body as a shield to protect Beast. His death is not instantaneous; in his last breaths, he, while crying, tells Beast to run to Joker and says that he had always wanted to take her over the hill. Personality Dagger is a flamboyant, dramatic, and energetic individual who is almost constantly smiling. He seems to have a great love, bordering on obsession, for Beast, whom he always refers to as "Sis" or "Big Sis." He is always willing to express his feelings for her, frequently serenading her or offering her gifts. When Sebastian Michaelis has ended up too close to her by touching her leg, he was very upset, because he had not touched her yet. He continues these acts, even when Beast is not around and despite no indication of interest from her. Dagger is amicable and demonstrates goodwill. He very much enjoys the company of others, as shown when he encourages Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian to make new friends, too. When he does not understand what people are saying, he tends to assume they are joking. Seldom serious, he does not favor somber atmospheres, and is quick to make jokes to disperse the tension. Even while dying, he is shown smiling. Trivia *Dagger, who originates from the East End, speaks in Cockney English. Navigation Category:Amoral Category:Grey Zone Category:Contradictory Category:Kuroshitsuji Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Honorable Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Affably Evil Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Nameless Category:Indie/Doujin Villains